


Frisky Night

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Female Ssj4 Goku, Genderblend Ssj4 Goku, Horny Ssj4, Love, Needy Ssj4 Goku, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Selfcest, Smut, Ssj3 Goku - Freeform, Ssj3 Goku just wants to sleep, Ssj3 is just called 3, Ssj4 Goku - Freeform, Ssj4 is called 4, Ssj4 is in heat, Teasing, They call each other Goku though, Tired Ssj3 Goku, character in heat, from fanfiction, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: 4 is in the mood and 3 is tired. What happens when you have a horny mate and they want to fuck NOW
Relationships: Son Goku/Son Goku





	Frisky Night

4 was purring loudly, her tail trailing up 3's leg. "Goku~"

3 groans, wrapping his tail around hers. "Goku stop and sleep, please."

She saddles him. "I can't, I'm hot and horny~"

3 opens his eyes and looks at her. 4 only wearing a lace bra and pink panties. He licked his lips slightly. "You're in heat~"

"Yes~" 4 moans out quietly as she grinds against him.

3 flips them over, kissing her roughly as he grinds against her.

4 moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around him.

3 pulled away from the kiss. "I love you so much." He said in a soft tone filled with admire and love.

4 smiled, wrapping her tail shyly around his arm as he rarely talks to her like this when they get like this. "I love you too."

3 kisses her neck, removing her panties as he takes out his cock.

"Mmm~" she moans out quietly as 3 enters her. Feeling teeth pressing against her neck. "You don't have to hold back, Goku~. I want it so much~" her tail tightens around his arm as she claws his chest.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful~" he picks up his pace, slamming into her.

"Ahh~! Yes~!" She arches her back, her eyes tightly closed in pleasure.

3 moans in her ear, hot pleasure running up and down his spine as she clenching down on him. "Fuck baby~"

"Ahhh~ I'm gonna cum~" she cries out, clenching harder down on 3's cock. Her nails digging into 3's back.

"So am I~" he rubs her clit, watching her eyes rolled at the back of her head with her mouth slightly ajar with a silent scream as she cums on them. Causing him to sink his teeth into her neck as cum in her. He rides out both of their orgasms.

4 clings to 3, hot tears streaming down her face as 3 soon stops and holds her. Both panting lightly. She softly cries, unsure why though.

3 brushes her hair out of her face and softly kisses her. "I love you..."

"I love you too." She said softly, nuzzling him.

3 sighs heavily, holding her close. Letting 4 gather herself.

"I'm okay, was just overwhelmed." She said with a little smile.

"I'll say." He teases but glad he didn't hurt his mate. They both lightly laughed as a comfortable silence washes over them. "You sure you're okay?" He said with concerned.

She kissed him. "I'm more than okay, my love." She wraps her tail around his leg, snuggling against him.

3 closes his eyes in bliss, kissing her head as he wraps his tail around her waist. 'I'm glad.'


End file.
